reichenbachfandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
« Back to Main Any bolded term within a defintion can itself be found within the glossary. 'anachromancer' (n., Free Council, 1990s slang) A mage using obsolete (or possibly even fictional) technology as a part of their magic and rituals, usually out of nostalgia or for reasons of fashion. Especially refers to mages using technology designed or manufactured before 1950. 'Assembly' (n., Free Council, traditional) Alternate form of Awakened democratic government supported by the Free Council. Each member cabal maintains a syndic that represents them at the Assembly. In times of conflict and war, the Assembly will put together a Column. 'Banisher' (n., traditional) A mage who has seen their Awakening as a curse and chosen to use it to hunt down other supernatural creatures, including other mages. Typically, a Banisher has no training by any members of an order although some mages have, in the past, turned against their comrades. 'censor' (n., Free Council, 1980s jargon) Someone working for either the Seers of the Throne or the Banishers, whether Awakened or not. 'Column' (n., Free Council, traditional) An Assembly or branch thereof convened to prepare and organize Libertine mages for battle. May refer to the whole body of the militant Assembly or, specifically, the heads of such an Assembly. 'emissary' (n., Free Council, traditional) An ambassador from one Free Council body (e.g. a cabal or Assembly) to any other Pentacle association, including the Consilium. Typically, an emissary has no authority beyond visitation, messaging, and oratory, though in some cases they may be empowered with further authority for their representatives. 'execute' (v., Free Council, 1990s slang) To cast a spell, usually a rote. Although it has mostly fallen out of use with the decline of DOS (from which tech-savvy mages developed the term), the phrase is still sometimes used to refer, sarcastically, to a spell that is difficult to cast or that may fail. 'fault' (n. or v., Free Council and others, 1990s slang) A paradox or to cause a paradox. Use of this particular phrase has spread beyond the Free Council as a safe way to discuss a Paradox outside safe areas. 'fived' (v., Free Council, modern slang) To be out-politicked or otherwise screwed over by Pentacle formalities, customs, or intrigues. More generally, to suffer a setback from any order other than the Free Council. This phrase is only used in the past tense. 'glassblower' (n., Free Council, modern slang) Someone, either a Sleeper or Awakened, who spends too much time in front of a television or computer. 'interpathy' (n., Free Council, modern slang) Ironic and possibly intentionally cute phrase for telepathy, particular for use in romantic, sexual, or intimate exchanges. 'Libertine' (n. or adj., Free Council, traditional) A mage with a worldview that is compatible with that of or friendly with the Free Council. Though mostly used to describe member of the order, the term can be applied to anyone who thinks or acts in manners congruent with Free Council philosophy. 'Lorehouse' (n., Free Council, traditional) A storehouse of records, manuscripts, files, and other data important to the Free Council and overseen by a single body (typically a cabal). The rules of who can access a particular lorehouse are often set either by the overseers or the Assembly who assigned it to them. 'manually' (adj., jargon) Without magic. 'paper' (adj., Free Council, modern jargon) Old-fashioned, obsolete, antiquated, outdated. 'pi' (adj., Free Council, 1980s slang) Of an obscure nature or origin, puzzling or mysterious, unsolvable, especially by magic and science. In particular, this term is well suited to puzzles that one comes into contact with on a regular basis yet cannot explain. 'retromancer' (n., Free Council, modern slang) A mage who uses out-of-date or obsolete technology as a part of their magic and rituals, typically for reasons of nostalgia and fashion. Especially refers to mages using technology designed or manufactured between 1950 and 1990. 'Seers of the Throne' (n., traditional) An extra-Pentacle order devoted to the service of the Exarchs and maintaining the Lie. Any individual member is referred to a Seer and they form into groups called pylons instead of cabals, which in turn are responsible to the Ministries and the tetrarchy above them. 'strategos' (n., Free Council) A Free Council representative endowed by their constituents with the power to make decisions on their behalf without calling a vote. Strategoi are typically named to their positions in times of desperation when there is no time to formally elect someone. Thus, the position is generally one of martial or defensive authority. A strategos' authority is limited to the field in which they were appointed. 'syndic' (n., Free Council, traditional) An elected representative for a cabal, faction, or other Free Council body who is tasked with debating the body's issues against other bodies, usually within the order but occasionally against other Pentacle cabals or factions. 'techne' (n., Free Council, traditional) The Free Council style of magic, combining ancient Atlantean mysticism with modern (and sometimes experimental) styles of art, technology, and culture to create a form of wizardry that blends well into the contemporary world and draws off vibrant modern symbols. Occasionally used to refer to any rote developed, adapted or used by a member of the Free Council. 'The Great Refusal' (n., Free Council, traditional) A historical event wherein the Free Council, standing as a united global body, turned away the offers of the Seers of the Throne and chose to ally with the Pentacle. 'The Nameless' (n., traditional) The various unallied but philosophically related sects, cabals, and factions that predated the Free Council. A large number of these united together as the Free Council during the Great Refusal, while others eventually drifted apart or became part of the Seers of the Throne. 'traitor whore' (n., Free Council, modern slang) Modern hyperbole for any young mage Awakened by a Libertine who goes on to join the Seers of the Throne or the Banishers. Some especially rude Libertines use it to refer to anyone who joins an order other than the Free Council. 'voter' (n., Free Council, traditional) A recognized member of the Free Council.